thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosette Lilith
Name: Rosette Lilith District: 10 (9, 7, 2) Age: 15 Personality: Rosette is strong-willed, friendly, bubbly and can be flirty and a joker at times. She finds it easy to make friends, but has trust issues. Weapon: Traps and Strength Weakness': Romance, Deep Water, Falling, Friends Death Strengths: Staying Strong, Getting Revenge, Climbing, Aim, Strength Fear: Drowning Token: Her mothers silver neckalace. Backstory: As a child,Rosette was a lost and curious child, her parents were away almost every day working really hard to feed her and themselves,the told her to never go outside the house, because Rosette lived on the bad side of (Insert District Here) Where trouble was just around the corner, and you could be beaten until your heart stopped. Now Rosette had got annoyed of being kept in a house, and she didn't want to wait until she was 16 like little old rapunzel, she just wanted to get out and see the open for the first time, so she did. To her, it was an amazing sight, people playing soccor or the dirt ground, the fresh air making its way into her lungs, but then.... Three large men walked up to Rosette and kicked her, asking for money. Rosette shook her head and pouted "Nobody's getting my money, ever, its my parents, its not even mine!" That made them all laugh, then they punched her again and again and again "You need ta pay tha fee luvvie" one of the men said through punching her. Rosette stiffled a sob, but then decided to try not to show weakness as she was beat. She took a deep breath before doing the unthinkable, she put her arm up, made a fist, and started to beat them up, she screamed and yelled as she punched them, going for the weak spots like eye's, and then, while they were screaming in pain, she kicked each and everyone of them in the privates. "N-Never beat me again!" was the last word she remembered saying before she woke up in her parents house, who looked at her hopelessly. Rosette put her head down, knowing she would get a yelling at, but then her father cheered "We knew this day was coming Rosie!" the three then celebrated somthing Rosette didn't know, and didn't want to know. They celebrated her being strong enough for the hunger games. The following reaping, her parents had sabotaged the bowl with most of Rosette's name, so of course she was going to get picked unless somebody volueenteered, which they did not, and poor Rosette go reaped. Allies: Anti-Careers or a small alliance. Reaction when reaped: "Nobody will save me now... I'm just a hopeless girl walking into my death and there is nothing anybody can do to save me now..." Interview Angle: She will try to joke around, and make people laugh and smile. Bloodbath Strategy: She will snag a bag, and possibly stay with her allies, and will grab her weapon if she has time. Games Strategy: Stay with her alliance, try to keep it cool, make sure to read their body language to figure out if they will double cross her or not, and if so, tell the others, and get someone to end it. She wouldn't kill her friends, and, if she has to, she will drown herself to let her friends win if they are close enough to her. Category:District 10 Category:15 year olds Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped